Dudas
by Lunaleen01
Summary: [Sasusaku] [Post Canon] ¿Qué somos Sasuke-kun?


Este oneshot ha sido inspirado por algo que he leído esta mañana en Tumblr luego de leer el manga 367 de Naruto.

Emocionadse chicas, sasusaku es practicamente canon y disculpar la terrible ortografía.

* * *

Muchos años habían pasado ya desde la guerra, los integrantes del equipo 7 habían tomado caminos diferentes, Naruto cumplió su sueño de ser Hokage, Sasuke luego de reintegrarse a la aldea, junto a Sai formaban parte de un escuadrón de Anbus y Sakura después de luchar en la guerra y de ver las muertes, la destrucción y el dolor que trajo esta a la aldea y sus habitantes decidió enseñar en la academia para guiar a la nueva generación de shinobis de Konoha.

Sakura y su equipo se encontraban en el bosque a las afueras de Konoha, para ese día la pelirosa había planeado su primera lección de genjutsu.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy sensei? ¿Alguna misión?- Preguntó emocionada Rika, una de sus pupilos.

-Hoy aprenderemos sobre genjut..-

Pero no pudo terminar la oración, ya que una nube de humo apareció en medio de ella y su grupo, era Sasuke, que al juzgar por el estado de sus ropas acababa de volver de alguna misión.

-Sasuke-Kun, pensé que no vendrías.- Exclamó Sakura sorprendida por la repentina llegada de éste.

-Acabo de regresar de una misión.- Respondió mientras ajustaba sus vendas.

-¿Una mision? Wow podrías contarnos de que era. .¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo hiciste? ¿Murió alguien?- Interrumpió Kohaku. Uno de los discípulos de Sakura, el más joven del equipo, tan o más energético que el mismo Naruto lo cual la pelirosa encontraba muy gracioso.

-Hmm..- Se limitó a responder Sasuke.

-Relájate Kohaku sabes que no está permitido revelar información de las misiones, además no es para eso que Sasuke-kun nos acompaña. -Ahora por favor presten atención-

Sasuke se presentó ante el equipo y comenzó a hablarles sobre los principios básicos del genjutsu y algunas técnicas.

Sakura por su parte se sentó bajo un árbol y los observaba a lo lejos, miraba a Sasuke interactuar con sus estudiantes, este a pesar de este ser una persona tan fría y distante era muy bueno y paciente con los niños.

_Sasuke-kun sería un buen padre_.

Fue un pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza, se preguntaba si Sasuke alguna vez tendría hijos, desde el principio había dejado en claro que una de sus metas era restablecer su clan, pero también estaba el hecho de que Sasuke pasaba de una misión peligrosa a otra, por lo que era muy probable que no viviera_ tanto _tiempo para llegar a tener hijos. Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

Desde que el Uchiha había regresado a la aldea la actitud de él hacia Sakura había cambiado notablemente. No era tan distante, de vez en cuando accedía a entrenar con ella aún sin que Naruto o Kakashi estuvieran presentes, una que otras veces se había ofrecido a caminarla a su casa.

Y está la misión en la que todo cambió para los dos. Algo salió mal y quedaron atrapados en una cueva, una cosa llevo a otra y terminaron teniendo sexo, luego de esa noche se hizo costumbre que Sasuke la visitara antes de partir a una misión, tenían sexo, se consolaban, se acariciaban con deseo como si fuera una despedida. Eso era algo que sólo él y ella sabian, era su_ secreto_.

Aunque con el pasar del tiempo la angustia de no saber lo que en realidad Sasuke sentía por ella, de no saber lo que eran, la carcomía por dentro. Sakura amaba a Sasuke, de eso no había duda. Pero no tenía idea de lo que éste sentía por ella, si era algo más allá que amistad o deseo.

Porque claro se acostaban, pero Sasuke era un hombre, Sakura era lo suficientemente adulta para saber que no tenían que haber sentimientos de por medio para eso.

-Sakura-sensei- La llamó Rika una de sus estudiantes que se encontraba sentada frente a ella. Sacándola repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

Al parecer Sasuke les había indicado que se tomaran un descanso, estaba tan enfocada en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta.

-¿Sasuke-san es su pareja, sensei? Preguntó Haru, su otra estudiante que se encontraba sentada al lado de Rika.

Los ojos de Sakura se dirigieron a Sasuke automáticamente, éste no se veía incómodo por la pregunta al contrario la miraba directamente a los ojos, como esperando escuchar su respuesta.

Sakura de pronto se sintió como una adolescente de nuevo, eran o no pareja, claro que hacían muchas cosas juntos y esta lo amaba con toda su existencia. Lo pensó por un momento, tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones podían retener y sintiendo un millón de mariposas en el estómago respondió.

-Sí.-

Escuchó a las niñas dando chillidos de alegría y haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas pero no podía quitar sus ojos de Sasuke.

Éste simplemente movió su cabeza asintiendo al mismo tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en la sonrisa más sincera que Sakura había visto en toda su vida y en ese momento se sintió más enamorada que nunca.

-Se acabó el descanso, vamos- Ordenó Sasuke mientras se alejaba con los niños sin despegar los ojos de Sakura.

* * *

Hola chicas ;) espero que hayan disfrutado este one-shot. Siempre me he imaginado que si Sasu y Saku alguna vez están en una relación ninguno de los dos dará el paso para decir que son, ya que Sasu es tan reservado y seguro Saku no se atrevería XD

Cualquiera que este siguiendo el manga a notado como últimamente Kishimoto está poniendo MUCHO énfasis en los sentimientos de Sakura por Sasuke (como al principio del manga) y la verdad aunque Sasuke sigue siendo igual de ambiguo tengo el presentimiento de que pronto algo pasará entre los dos que le mostrará a Sakura cuanto Sasu se preocupa por ella.

En fin que emoción, los ultimos capis del manga han revivido la llama Sasusaku xD.


End file.
